freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stigmata
Stigmata (聖痕, Seikon, singular Stigma) are special tissues that grant superhuman abilities to Pandora and Limiters. They are created through two methods, the first by reverse-engineering the cells of Maria Lancelot, the first Pandora.Freezing Chapter 30 The second method Stigmata are created is by directly extracting tissue from the core of a defeated Nova.Freezing Chapter 128 The practical use of Stigmata was developed by Gengo Aoi. Due to the fact that Stigmata came from the Nova, there is a chance it can take over its user and turn them into a Nova as well, respectively called Nova Form. Because of this, Stigmata are considered double-edged swords. Appearance In the anime, regular Stigmata usually appear as small grey, hexagonal-shaped tablets with six trapezoids surrounding the inside and a small circle in the center. In the manga, stigmata take the appearance of elongated octahedrons with larger stigmata having an indentation in the center of the stigmata. More advanced Stigmata often possess unique appearances that differ from the average Stigmata. Insertion Pandora In order for a female individual to qualify as a Pandora, she must go through a compatibility test. All females are required to take the compatibility test at the age of 11.Freezing Zero Chapter 6 Depending on the results, she will have a certain number of Stigmata implanted into her back. Originally, the number of Stigmata an individual received was based how many she was compatible with. Most Pandora would usually have up to four Stigmata implanted into them. However, some individuals have been seen to receive up to eight Stigmata. Unfortunately, the more Stigmata a person has, the greater the risk of entering Nova Form due to the quicker corrosion rate, despite being more powerful. This was the case with Kazuha Aoi, whose twenty Stigmata eventually proved too much to handle. Following Kazuha's death in 2061 during the 8th Nova Clash, the Chevalier began to limit how many Stigmata can be implanted into a Pandora.Freezing Chapter 29 So far, the Pandora with more than four Stigmata are Miyabi Kannazuki, Charles Bonaparte, Cassie Lockheart, Rana Linchen, Satellizer L. Bridget, Su-Na Lee, and the Busters. Stigmata require time to mature within an individual. As Stigmata mature they increase in power, allowing Pandora to become strong enough to learn and handle High End Skills. According to Su-Na Lee and Isuzu Sawatari, the Stigmata's true nature is one of pure destruction. Stigmata are constantly projecting a signal into their hosts, urging them to "destroy everything". The signal however, cannot be heard by normal Pandora.Freezing Chapter 180 Limiter Like Pandora candidates, individuals must take a compatibility test in order to qualify to become a Limiter.Freezing Chapter 152 A Limiter receives his Stigma through a ceremony called a Baptism, in which a Pandora inserts one of her Stigmata into him. This creates an Ereinbar Set which allows the Limiter to perform Freezing. Variants Stigmatic Body A Stigmatic Body (聖痕体, Seikontai) is a term referring to an individual who possesses a high quantity of Stigmata in his or her body as well as having parts of their body made up of Stigma tissue, granting them unique abilities. Kazuya Aoi and Kazuha Aoi, who are Maria Lancelot's grandchildren, their father Ryuuichi Aoi, who was created from Maria's DNA combined with Gengo Aoi's DNA, and the sisters from Lab 13 (Chiffon, Cassandra, Windy, Teslad and Lucy Renault) who were also created from Maria's DNA, possess Stigmatic bodies. As for the sisters' case, over 80% of their body is composed of Stigma tissue. Kazuha Aoi's body was composed of 12% Stigma tissue and Kazuya Aoi's body is composed of 30% Stigma tissue, which is still increasing.Freezing Chapter 104 Stigma Body fetuses are unable to mature safely in the womb of a normal woman. The higher the concentration of Stigma in the fetus, the shorter the time the normal woman can keep the fetus alive. For Kazuha, Orie was able to carry her for the full nine months, but she required Gengo's intervention to keep her alive during childbirth. Kazuya's Stigma Body was far too dense for Orie to carry him after only four months, and she was suffering fatal complications that would have killed her and the Kazuya. A Stigma Body fetus requires the womb of another Stigma Body to develop safely until term. The abilities of a more mature being with a Stigmatic Body vary, with males gaining a powerful Freezing ability and females gaining enhanced Pandora abilities and an intimidating aura. Notably, when used on a Pandora, a male's Freezing is shown to be both controlling and pleasing to the Pandora in question. In contrast, when exposed to a female with a Stigmatic Body, Pandora reacted with immense fear, and had the feeling of being crushed and controlled. This indicates that the instinctive reaction to the male is more positive, an obedient willingness to comply with orders, while the reaction to a female is inherently negative, a feeling that the Pandora is incapable of opposing any orders coupled with terror. Heroic Stigmata Heroic Stigmata are the Stigmata of the late Pandora-hero Kazuha Aoi. Following her death in the 8th Nova Clash, it was discovered that some of her Stigmata had survived and mutated, now producing over three times the energy output of a normal Stigma. As a result, the Chevalier renamed the fragments and initiated the Heroic Stigmata Transplant Project in order to find candidates capable of using Kazuha's Stigmata. The project was officially launched in March 2063. Unknown to the Chevalier and the general public, these stigmata are actually the fragments of prototype Legendary Stigmata that were miniaturized, making them considerably more powerful than regular stigmata They were created by Gengo Aoi in 2050.Freezing Chapter 193 Recipients of Kazuha's Stigmata are: *Satellizer L. Bridget (6; 5% Compatibility) *Cassie Lockheart (3; 90% Compatibility) *Charles Bonaparte (2; 48% Compatibility) *Julia Munberk (2; 36% Compatibility) *Roxanne Elipton (1; 29% Compatibility) These inherited Stigmata appear to ache when a Nova appears, alerting their owner to danger. This is evident when Roxanne felt pain when Amelia Evans started to become a Nova and when Cassie, a veteran of the 10th Nova Clash, noted that she had felt that sensation before. In addition, a Pandora equipped with Heroic Stigmata is able to cut their synchronization rate with said Stigmata, which is usually impossible without special equipment. Type-Maria Stigmata Type-Maria Stigmata are Stigmata that a person is born with. So far, Rana Linchen and Luna Linchen, both members of the Kunlun Clan, are the only known humans to be born a Stigma. In Freezing: Zero, Yuuta Ono classifies this as possessing a naturally occurring Stigmatic Body. The cause of this phenomenon is still unknown. Injection Stigmata The Injection Stigmata are a new type of stigmata created by Seiga Heavy Industries. They are the energy source on which the newly formed Valkyries function. They are meant to be easy to implement "use and dispose" Stigmata that harmlessly disintegrate once they run out of energy. Although they are meant to be recharged, no technology which allows that exists as of yet, however Seiga is still developing on this platform. These Stigmata put minimal stress on the human body and do not require special aptitude to use, only training in their use.Freezing Chapter 97 Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form A new version of the original Injection Stigmata, created by Gengo Aoi and Scarlett Ohara. They were designed to empowered the Valkyries so they can effectively fight the Humanoid-Type Nova in the future. Armour is added to the arms, shoulders, and upper torso of the Valkyries when they don the Plasma Form Stigmata. On the back of the armor sits a large, red Plasma Stigma. Upon donning the armor, plasma is injected directly into the user, greatly increasing their abilities. Even at a sub-optimal setting, these Stigmata greatly enhanced the Valkyries' combat abilities, allowing them to rival the Legendary Pandora and the Busters. Gengo reveals that the Plasma Form Stigmata are cultivated by using Stigma tissue extracted from the bodies of the Legendary Pandora as a base. The Injection Stigmata system was then added to them in order to provide a stable base. Freezing Chapter 168 These upgrades cannot be safely equipped to Pandora, even Transcendent Pandora. When Rana Linchen was equipped with the armor, the large Plasma Stigma nearly consumed her, and it was only thanks to her transcendent abilities that she survived. However, her control over the Stigma was brief as contact with it exposed her to the true call of the Stigmata, which then controlled her. Legendary Stigmata The aptly-named Legendary Stigmata are the Stigmata used only by the Legendary Pandora. They are visible in the middle of the owner's collarbone, but only manifest when their hosts fight seriously. Unlike regular Stigmata, which are hexagonal in shape, the Legendary Stigmata take the shape of large four-side diamonds, and are green in color. They are many times denser than normal Stigmata. The Legendary Stigmata were created as a part of Project Soul Stigma, which goal was to harness the soul energy found in all matter for human use. The Legendary Stigmata work in tandem with Vital Frames to enable the Legendary Pandora to harness their great power. Gengo Aoi describes the Legendary Stigmata as an engine that is fueled by the Vital Frames.''Freezing Chapter 180 Per authorization of Gengo Aoi, Atsuko Seiga and Scarlett Ohara are minting the Legendary Stigmata at Gengo's headquarters for the "Transcended Pandora" Satellizer, Rana, Ticy and Roxanne. This was a calculated risk because of the rapid evolution of the Nova, as more power is needed to handle the evolving threat. Following the assassination attempt on his life and the onset of the 13th Nova Clash, Gengo planned to use the newly mass-produced Legendary Stigmata to awaken his trump card, though such measures were not needed in the end. Instead, Gengo used the new Legendary Stigmata to heal the battle-damaged Legendary Pandora. Plasma Stigmata '''Plasma Stigmata' are a new form of Stigmata, based on Plasma Textures, secretly developed by Gengo Aoi and later by the Chevalier. They're more pronounced than the usual Stigmata, and bear a resemblance to Legendary Stigmata, but are smaller. They generate much more power, as well as make the host immune to normal Freezing. By March 2063, Gengo had a working prototype for Plasma Stigmata and equipped only his lieutenant Su-Na Lee with them.Freezing Zero Chapter 31 According to Gengo, his version of Plasma Stigmata is vastly superior to the Chevalier's in both power and stability.Freezing Chapter 169 Unbeknownst to Gengo, the Chevalier eventually develops their own version of Plasma Stigmata in mid-2065, and equips the Busters with them for the completion of Operation Cat Killer, per order of former Chevalier Chairman Radox. However, scientists working for Radox warned him the Stigmata haven't been perfected at that juncture, yet Radox demanded the Busters be implanted with them regardless. Gengo deduces that the Plasma Stigmata developed by the Chevalier were made without regards to balance or side effects, and was created only to maximize strength. He also states that they possess a unique deterioration process, and is uncertain how long the Busters' bodies can withstand them. Sawatari Isuzu claims there is a limit to how long Plasma Stigmata can be used, and advises fellow Buster Petty Layner not to waste the limited energy needlessly. Legendary Stigmata System A new type of Stigmata system, secretly developed by Gengo Aoi. It takes the form of light battle armor, similar to the Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form, but less bulky. This system is a near perfect replica of Maria Lancelot's Stigmata, and is composed of at least 50% of the purity of one of her's. According to Gengo, the Legendary Stigmata System is the purest Stigmata currently in existence.Freezing Chapter 179 So far Su-Na Lee is the first and only Pandora to be outfitted with this system. Upon donning it, Su-Na's speed and strength were increased dramatically, enabling her to easily defeat a Plasma Stigmata empowered Sawatari Isuzu. The system also allows Su-Na to utilize self-regeneration and perform the Illusion Turn, a high-level technique akin to teleportation. Scarlett Ohara explains that not all Pandora could use this system safely, implying that a certain level of compatibility is required to use it. Scarlett notes that an average Pandora would be killed upon attempting to don the system. Plasma Suit An improved version of Plasma Stigmata created by the Chevalier. It is a power suit that possesses a Stigma generator on the back to boost performance. A Pandora's Stigmata are spread across their arms, legs, and chest. According to Isabella Lucas, this suit is ten times more powerful than standard Plasma Stigmata. Trivia *"Stigmata" is a Christian term referring to wounds that resemble the ones inflicted upon Jesus Christ, with the term originating from the Greek word "stigma", meaning mark or brand. *In Freezing Vibration, Elizabeth Mably noted that the global average number of stigma compatible bodies, acknowledged as Pandora, is usually around 2%. *As pointed out by several characters throughout the series, Stigmata possess a type of energy originally called Stigmatic Energy. Gengo Aoi, creator of Stigmata, reveals a more accurate explanation of this energy. Gengo names the energy used by Stigmata as "Soul Energy". This type of energy is present in all living beings, and is comparable to the notion of one's life force. Inorganic matter possesses this energy as well, examples being trees and water. When an individual exhausts all of their soul energy, they die. *Privately, Gengo was vehemently against anyone inheriting Heroic Stigmata. *Rana Linchen and members of her tribe refer to Stigmata as the "Tears of Kunlun". References Category:Technical terms